NGIDAM!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha calon papa muda yang tengah pusing menghadapi ngidam Sang istri/ "Katanya mau jadi suami siaga, siap antar jaga"/ "Bisakah kau ngidam hal lain, selain Sabaku merah sialan?" RnR?/ Drabble ABAL dengan sangat sedikit humor (ekstra garing)!


**Ngidam!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura U.]

Rated T / Romance, Family.

 **WARN** : Abal, gak baku, garing

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha calon papa muda yang tengah pusing menghadapi ngidam Sang istri. "Katanya mau jadi suami siaga, siap antar jaga". "Bisakah kau ngidam hal lain, selain Sabaku merah sialan?" RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuuu..."

"Sasuke-koi." (koibito : kekasih)

"Sasu-nyan..."

"Sasu-pyon..."

"Sasuke tampan kayak lipan dibelah delapan..."

Pria bernama Sasuke yang sejak tadi dipanggil akhirnya menoleh horor ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya. Merasa tidak terima dirinya yang dipuja bak adonis, sekarang disamakan dengan lipan, mana dibelah delapan pula.

"Apa maumu, Sakura?" geramnya kesal pada wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah istrinya, Sakura Uchiha.

"Hehehe, turuti ngidamku Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang kini tengkurap di atas kasur dengan posisi memeluk guling. Netra emeraldnya menatap memohon ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, memangku laptop dan tugas kantornya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menjawab dengan nada sebal, "tidak!"

"Uuhhh, ini kan permintaan anakmu Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menatap ke perut Sang istri yang sedikit membuncit. Kepala ravennya (jika tidak mau disebut ayam) berpikir tentang betapa anaknya membuatnya kesal. Saat masih dalam kandungan saja seperti ini, bagaimana jika lahir? Bisa-bisa kepalanya beruban sebelum waktunya.

Sakura selalu mengidamkam hal yang aneh, mulai dari menyuruh Sasuke mengusap rambut badai Orochimaru, menyuapi Naruto ramen sambil tersenyum, menghafal dasa dharma pramuka dalam tujuh bahasa, memintanya memakan gulali super manis, menyuruh Sasuke memakan kari ayam ekstra pedas, dan semua hal yang tidak disukai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa anak kita tidak memintaku untuk mencari mama baru?" decak Sasuke kesal, tentunya bercanda, tapi ia benar-benar sedang kesal.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Detik berikutnya bantal dan guling sudah melayang semua ke arahnya. Sasuke menatap horor ke arah Sakura, tenaga wanita itu bukan hal yang main-main.

Tapi detik selanjutnya Sasuke lebih melotot lagi karena saat ini netra klorofil indah Sakura sedang berair, siap untuk menangis kapan saja. Sasuke yang paling anti melihat Sakura menangis langsung beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Sang istri dan memeluknya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang mudah menangis, ia adalah wanita tomboi dengan prinsip hidup 'Senggol? Bacok. Selingkuh? Bantai'. Tapi semenjak hamil, hormonnya benar-benar mempengaruhi moodnya. Ia menjadi sangat senstitif.

"Saku.. Ssttt.. jangan menangis okay?" Ucap Sasuke membujuk.

"Hiks, turuti ngidamku Sasukeeee..."

"Tidak bisakah kau ngidam hal lain?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak! pokoknya turuti Sasukeee... hiks, lihatlah nak, papamu tidak peduli pada kita, hiks... Padahal dulu janji mau jadi suami siaga, siap antar jaga." Rengek Sakura mendramatisir.

"Arghhh.. bisakah kau ngidam hal lain selain Sabaku merah sialan?" erang Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan ngidam Sakura kali ini, yang benar saja istri gulalinya itu ngidam memeluk Sang mantan a.k.a Sabaku no Gaara. Kokoro Sasuke gak ikhlas, mending dirinya di suruh lari kompleks pakai boxer bergambar ramen milik Naruto saja daripada melihat istri tercinta di peluk si setan merah itu, cih, menyebut namanya saja ia tidak sudi.

Emerald indah Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan liquid bening. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah, ia menangkup pipi chubby Sang istri, menengadahkannya hingga jelaganya menatap lurus ke paras manis Sakura Uchiha. Salah satu tangannya mengusap surai gulali Sakura yang khas dengan lembut.

"Dengar Sakura, kau adalah milikku, dan aku sangat benci membagi apa yang seharusnya hanya untukku, hanya milikku kepada orang lain. Ya, Sakura, aku cemburu, dan itu sangat menyiksa, jadi hentikan ini dan mintalah yang lain." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam, tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri, demi apa Sasuke yang hot and cool kayak dispenser ini berbicara panjang lebar? Sangat OOC sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya menghangat, bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya. Segera saja Sakura menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh atletis Sasuke, tenggelam dalam rengkuhan hangat Sang suami.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun... Aku janji tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura, semakin menenggelamkan diri di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seringai tercetak di sudut bibirnya, tak sia-sia ia pernah menonton opera sabun bersama ibunya dan Itachi.(Sasuke cuma gak sengaja nonton dan gak sengaja ketagihan).

 **\- FIN -**

Amore tahu ini fict sangatlah abal, humornya garing, ceritanya gak jelas, tapi bersediakah readers sekalian memberi review? Seperti biasa, kalau responnya lumayan bagus, Amore coba buat lagi deh, wkwk. Oh ya, makasih ya yang udah review difict aku yang lain.

So Mind to Review? :")


End file.
